Be the Light to my Darkness
by iron-holmes
Summary: Avalon Pendragon has been gone for a year on a peace journey around the kingdoms. Now she has returned and she is introduced to some new faces. What happens when a princess and a knight meet? Lancelot/OC


**This is my first Merlin story! I totally fell in love with Lancelot while watching this show, so I hope you enjoy this!**

_Drop. Drop. Drop._

Why do rain drops fall and get lost in the small puddles that for them are oceans? How unfair it must be for the small drops to live a few mere seconds as they make their way down from the clouds, only to be merged with more of their own. Such a sorrowful-

"Avalon? Have you been listening to anything that I've just said?" I heard the familiar voice somewhere around me.

"My apologies Arthur, I seem to have a lot on my mind" I replied almost automatically, not bothering to look at my dear friend. Because I didn't have to. I knew that his blond hair would be plastered to his face because of the rain and his clothes would be soaking wet and sticking to his skin, making it even more uncomfortable to ride a horse. I know because that's exactly how I feel. Except equally blond hair is somewhat protected by the soaking good of my lavender cloak and my dress is in complete, watery ruins. Oh well.

"What is it you were thinking about?" Arthur inquired.

"Rain drops" I stated simply. I glanced over at him and saw his jaw nearly hit the muddy ground.

"You completely ignored a whole speech about what you've missed while you've been away for a year, all to think about _raindrops_?" He asked.

"Precisely. Now if my memory isn't deceiving me, the city is this way?" I asked, ignoring Arthur's annoyed sigh as our horses trudge through the mud. My black stallion wasn't even black anymore. He was a sort of brown you'd find in the stables.

"Yes. Now come on, I want to get out of this rain. Father has prepared a feast in the honour of your return so we must make haste" Arthur remarked. I nodded and galloped after him through the small meadow and into the forest till we reach the walls of the fortress which was Camelot.

####

There were not many people in the streets of Camelot, but those who dared roam the streets were soaked to the bone. I sincerely hoped they had a warm fire waiting for them in their homes. I followed Arthur into the palace courtyard, galloping at a steady pace by the knight's practice field. I never understood how a man was capable of wearing such heavy armor, wielding a sword and shield equally heavy, yet move with such agility. I am, of course, _not _talking about Arthur. He is my cousin, but I treat him as a brother, and I love him, but I'd always beaten him at a foot race when we were younger.

As we headed towards the stables, I caught sight of 5 knights on the field. 2 were dueling with the rain dripping into their helmets and barely being able to stand on their feet for they were swaying so much and the other 3 were encouraging them and laughing and swaying on their feet just as much. Had they not taken notice of the rain or the lightening which was sure to hit them with all that metal armor.  
"Believe or not, those are my finest knights. Bravest and most noble. But I have reason to believe that none of them are sober at the moment" Arthur said, puncturing the silence besides the continuous drops of rain on the ground. I couldn't help but smile. After all, boys will be boys. And then the duel ended. One knight had the point of his sword at the other's throat, while this other was laying on the ground. There was some laughter and cheering as the victor took his helmet off and offered a hand to his opponent.

I'd never seen that before. The knights of Camelot were never _so _polite. Maybe Arthur was right? These were the most noble? But I could not judge them straight away, for I had yet to meet them. So as I stood under the roof of the stables, untacking my horse, I observed the knights. It was hard to see some of their faces because of the long hair sticking to their wet skin but I can say that they were not a bad sight to look at.

####

Arthur had kindly escorted me to my chambers, where Guinevere awaited me. She embraced me in a tight hug as soon as I crossed the threshold.

"You've been gone for so long! How I've missed you!" She exclaimed, finally letting go of home.

"I've missed you as well Gwen. I trust Morgana was not too much to handle" I said kindly leading to the wooden table embroiled with different carvings so we can sit down and talk.

"Morgana is always so kind, not as kind as you, but her nightmares have been quite worrisome" Gwen said nervously.

"Nightmares?" I inquired curiously. Morgana used to tell me about dreams she'd have, but I've never heard of nightmares.

"She's been suffering of terrible dreams. Gaius must prepare daily sleeping draughts for her" Gwen explained. I nodded and pondered on going to Morgana and speaking to her.

"Enough about Morgana. The king has prepared a feast in your honor so we must get you ready!" She said before I could decided upon seeing my dear friend. I smiled and nodded.

Guinevere had helped me into a lilac, silk gown with pearls sewn into the soft fabric. I thanked her immensely for everything she had done for me since I got back and let her go enjoy the feast. So here I sat in front of my mirror, pinning my golden curls together, adjusting my jewelry or smoothing out any creases in my gown. I glanced out the window, seeing the sun set, I decided it was time to go down to the banquet hall. As I walked through the familiar corridors, past the rusty suits of armor or the dusty drapery, enjoying the comfort of the walls I used to walk through during my nightly walks when I couldn't sleep. I remembered there was a time when I would sneak into Uther's chambers and he'd recount one of the many adventures he and my father had been on until I fell asleep. Arthur sometimes sat and listened as I was curled up on my uncle's lap. Alas, that was many years ago. Now Arthur and I are both much older and both the image of Camelot. Therefore, Uther is going to try to find Arthur and I suitors anytime soon, because he wants 'his precious children' to get married for there to be peace amongst the kingdoms. I have nothing against this, I just wish I could still run to my uncle's bedside whenever I'm tormented by nightmares. I assume he'll deal with me like he does with Morgana's dreams. Sleeping draughts prepared by Gaius.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the muffled sound of laughter and talking. I glanced around me and found myself in front of the closed wooden doors of the banquet halls. The guards on each side gave me a small smile and nod as I walked through. Obviously the laughter and enjoyment didn't cease as I walked in, so I smiled at who ever greeted me and headed over to my seat between Arthur and Uther. The latter scooped me into a bone crushing embrace before I even pulled out my chair.

"My darling Avalon! How good it is to see you! I trust your journey has not been uncomfortable? Please sit, enjoy yourself, this is all in your honor!" Uther exclaimed all at once, ushering me into my usual seat.

"It is truly wonderful to see you, Uncle" I told him as we both sat down.

"My journey was fine and I am pleased to inform you that there is now peace amongst the kingdoms that I have visited" I added with pride. Uther smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Enough with the peace talks. Avalon, I need your help with my knights" Arthur interjected. Before I had gone on my journey, Arthur always asked me if the knights we're indeed brave and noble judging by their behavior at public events. So I glanced at the men in armor and scarlet caped just as Arthur's, who sat together at the tables, drinking mead and wine and laughing merrily. None of them we're drunk, which was a good sign for the feast has only started. One particular knight was nearly there.

"Him? That's Gwaine. He's an exception considering he spent his time drinking at every tavern in the kingdom before Merlin convinced him to join my knights" Arthur explained, following my gaze to the long haired man at the table.

"He's a lovely lad. Unfortunately, father said that he shall be picking suitors for you" He added quietly. What a shame, that Gwaine fellow wasn't bad looking.

"Suitors? Are you planning on sending me away to another kingdom just as I come back to my home?" I inquired.

"We've grown tired of you, you see" Arthur explained. I looked him in the eye. He gave me a confident look before finally laughing. I laughed with him and I truly felt at home.

"It's good to have you back, Avalon" Arthur said, smiling at me before continuing his observation of all the guests dining joyously at the crowded tables. I recognized many people as I scanned the crowd, then my piercing green eyes landed on a pair of warm brown orbs, staring directly at me. I felt heat creep up my neck as I quickly turned away. I don't know who was watching me so intently, but they had beautiful eyes. I slowly looked back and found the same eyes, with the same stare. It was intimidating, it was almost curious. I focused on the owner of the beautiful eyes.

It was one of the knights. He was sitting next to Gwaine. When I say next to Gwaine, I mean Gwaine was practically sprawled on him. I bit back a laugh as I watched the man who was watching me. He had curly brown hair, long bit shorter than Gwaine's. He had a handsome stubble adorning a defined jaw. Now I was certain I was blushing as I looked away from him.

Just as I was about to ask Arthur who the knight was, Uther stood up and the hall fell silent. I didn't really pay attention to the speech my uncle had prepared so I sat there quietly, nodding or smiling until he was finished. After I ate a bit of the food on my plate and downed some wine, I decided that a good rest was needed after such a long journey. I excused myself and bid my uncle and Arthur goodnight as I walked out of the banquet hall, no one paying attention me since everyone was busy laughing and drinking mead. That is, besides the man who'd been watching me all evening. I felt his eyes on me as I walked out of the hall. Who was he anyways? I knew he was a knight, but why was he so fixated with me? I'll inquire about him tomorrow morning.

####

The rain didn't stop. Which meant I was woken by a clap of thunder or lighting shining through the large window in the room every now and then as the drops hit the glass loudly. I don't know how no one else is bothered by this. The point was, I barely slept.

When I finally managed to find sleep, for it did not find me, there was a loud knock on the door. I groaned into my pillow before hauling myself out of bed and walking across the cold stone floor to the door. I don't have time to open it when Arthur bursts in.

"Pray tell what is you want from me at such an ungodly hour?" I inquired.

"Would you like to come and help me train my knights? They need to learn from an expert which isn't me" he explained.

"Me? You want _me _to help train your knights?" I inquired, making sure I heard him right.

"Just so!" He beamed. I contemplated it. I guess it would be fun to embarrass some over confident men in front of their comrades.

"Alright" I finally decided.

"Good. Meet me on the grounds in 20 minutes" Arthur instructed before leaving the room just like he came in, quickly and without a care in the world.

"Good" I muttered to myself as I shut the door behind Arthur. I turned around and glanced at my room. Best not wake Guinevere while the weather is so horrible and the dawn not even perceivable. Time to get ready then

I was perfectly capable of dressing myself, without Gwen fussing over me. So I managed to _somehow _strap my armor together on top of my silk shirt. I had pulled on a pair of slim trousers and stuffed them into leather boots. I strapped my jeweled dagger to my thigh and wrapped my sword belt around my small waist. I had braided my blond curls down my back and was ready to go. With one glance at the castle grounds through the rain and mist covering the window, I made my way to the corridor. I navigated through the castle, not bothering to stop to breakfast with my uncle, for I was not hungry. And, it is never wise to perform physical activities after eating a meal. I learned that when Arthur stuffed himself then went to fight with his knights. The food he had consumed ended up on the usual proper grass.

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. I was very find of Arthur, even though he is a complete idiot sometimes. I think Merlin would agree with me on that one. Merlin was a cheeky fellow and I was certain we'd get along fine. I shook my head to clear it of silly distractions as I stepped outside, getting soaked to the bone right away as the rain was pounding against the grass. I approached the group of men in scarlet cloaks, silver armor and helmets, clanking their swords together. Arthur ordered silence as soon as I walked up to them. The dozen or so men of various heights all stood still and watched me with curiosity through the eye slits in their helmets.

"Lady Avalon, meet the knights of Camelot" Arthur told me, eyes gleaming with pride.

"This is where you shall find the bravest idiots in Camelot" one of the knights said. I recognized his long hair peaking through his helmet as Gwaine from the feast. Some of them laughed, one of them hit Gwaine on the head with his gloved hand. I chuckled as well. I had to give it to him, he was funny as well as handsome.

"Does anyone volunteer as her challenger?" Arthur asked the men.

"We can't fight a woman!" One of the tallest exclaimed. There were murmurs of agreement. I narrowed my eyes and put my hands on my hips. So they were _those _kind of men. The ones who think women are only good for cooking and giving birth to children.

"You won't fight me because I'm a woman, or because you're scared of losing to a woman?" I asked them.

"How would a knight of Camelot lose to such a small woman. Surely you can't even wield a sword" the same knight said. I'm going to have to get him to take off his helmet so I could see his face before I slap him.

I took my leather glove off and threw it to the ground at their feet. Someone gasped, others laughed. I noticed Arthur smirking. He planned all this didn't he? No he wouldn't have. I ignored the rain trickling down my face as I waited for someone to pick up my glove. And someone did. It was the man who had smacked Gwaine when he had spoken foolishly. He crouched down to pick up my glove then advanced toward me.

"Will you fight fair against me, even if I'm a woman?" I asked.

"I always fight fairly, no matter who my opponent is. I treat them as equal, no matter which who they are" he explained in a deep voice.

"What is your name, Challenger?" I inquired, drawing my sword. He drew his weapon as well, but I didn't catch his answer as he advanced on me.

And so the fight began. I couldn't deny the man's skill. He was very good. Probably as good as Arthur. But I had always beaten Arthur in swordplay. So I placed my foot behind the knights, making him trip and fall to the ground. I pressed on his wrist with the heel of my boot so he was unable to get his sword and sat on his armored torso, pinning him to the ground.  
"I didn't quite catch your name" I said breathlessly. I could feel him smiling behind his helmet. I felt a hand on my waist and in a sudden movement, I was on the wet grass, a blade against my throat and someone above me. I looked down and found my dagger pressed to my skin. How...?

"My name" He began, taking off his helmet as he held the dagger beneath my Adam's apple"is Lancelot".


End file.
